Live,Love,Laugh
by MaldewBengado
Summary: The story of my oc Madagascar and he's partner Australia as they live together while the rest of the world tries to figure out wha they want in life. Many other pairings...
1. Meet the Islands

**Madagascar**

He wasn't like his siblings. He kept to himself, quiet and shy. He doesn't feel like talking to others like his sister, or being like his brother who had been taken away by England all those years ago. "I'm Madagascar the Island off the coast of Africa." He would mutter when people asked who he was when he was a child, but now he was Madagascar the country of The Great Red Sand. He didn't like others picking on his little sister Seychelles, or his brother Canada. He stood, watching the waves rush up onto the sand of his loving country as the memories of the past raced to his mind.

"Madagascar! Madagascar get up!" Seychelles came running into my room wakening me up once again the second day in a row to go do something she wanted to do. "Big brother come on France said England is coming over with Canada and some other countries he is taking care of!" She yelled skipping around my room as she picked up some of my dirty clothes to take to the laundry chute. "You don't have to do that." I muttered slipping out of my bed only in my night pants. "Don't worry about it. I'll help because you need to get ready okay." She giggled as she grabbed another load of clothes to send down the chute. "I'll finish the rest once I get out of the shower." I whispered as I walked to the shower room. "Okay if you want. I'll be down stairs, I'll make you breakfast." She giggled as she skipped down the hall. "How does she always have so much energy, and why is she so loud?" I muttered under my breath as I got into the shower. "I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason. Bringing something we must learn and we are lead to those who help us most to grow if we let them and we help them in return. Well I don't know if I believe that's true but I know I'm who I am today because I knew you. Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes a sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better but, because I knew you I have been changed for good." I sang happily as I scrubbed my head with my mango shampoo. "I have been changed for good." I sang softly as I rinsed my hair and stepped out of the shower. I stared at myself in the mirror, hating the reflection knowing that I was never really cared about by France. Seychelles was his little pride and joy, I was just a tag along he managed to obtain. "He doesn't give a crap about me enough to even come get me out of bed himself if he really wanted me to meet these people." I growled drying off and started to dress.

I glared at my caretaker as I sat down to eat my breakfast. "Good morning Madagascar."He said as he sipped his coffee. "Humph." I snorted biting into a peach that was part of my breakfast of nothing but oatmeal, orange juice, and a piece of fruit. "Madagascar." He looked up from his paper. "What?" I growled under my breath. "What do you have to say to me?" He snickered lightly. "Good morning." I muttered under my breath as I finished up my breakfast. "Big brother what's wrong?" Seychelles's asked as she set her dishes in the sink. "Nothing." I said picking up my dishes and walked over to her and put mine in and started up the water. She stared up at me as I washed the dishes only for France to set his in and pat her head as he walked off to the parlor to wait for our guest. "Go on Chelle go play for a bit, while we have to wait." I said as I slowly finished up the dishes only leaving France's in the sink. "Ok." She giggled as she went off to her room. "I don't belong here." I muttered as I put mine and Chelle's dishes away. "Madagascar can you come here, please?" France's voice said carrying down the hall. I sighed as I went to join him in the parlor. "What do you need?" I asked once I entered the room. "Nothing but I'm just wondering what's on your mind boy, you never been like this." He said as he set his wine glass down. "There's nothing wrong, if that all I'll be outside." I said as I walked off.

I stared around the little backyard France had, it wasn't much but it was better than being copped up inside all day long. I sat on the swing he had gotten me and Chelle's when we had gotten a little older. "No one cares anymore about what I think. I'm nothing but a piece of land to him now. He has little Chelle's to make him smile and laugh." I bit the inside of my cheek before I started to cry. "Oi! What's wrong? Don't you know crying is un-awesome." A voice yelled at me from over the fence. "Hello Prussia." I whispered lightly as I got up to unlock the gate to let him come in. "What wrong with you kido?" He said once he came in. He squatted down to my height to hear me. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine I just wish everyone would stop asking." I whispered. "If you're sure." He smiled setting his hand on top of my head and rumpled my hair lightly. "You don't have to stand there, you can come in." He turned to the smaller boy who was hiding slightly behind the fencing. "Madagascar isn't going to hurt you so don't worry." He held out his hand to the younger. He took it slowly and walked up next to him, as I slowly closed and relocked the door. "Madagascar this is my little brother Germany." He said lightly shoving the younger forward lightly. "Hello Germany, it's nice to meet you." I said trying to sound half happy. He smiles lightly and puts out his hand slowly. "It's nice to meet you too." He said softly as I took his hand and shook it. "You can stay out here if you want over go inside." I whispered as I went and sat on the swing I was on, before he and Prussia had showed up. Prussia smiled lightly as he entered France's house from the backdoor. The younger stared at me for a few seconds before following his brother inside. "Figures no one likes me, other than my sister." I muttered looking away from the house. I must have fallen asleep at one point because there was a pair of strange eyes staring at me.

"Should we wake him up?" A younger voice than Germany's or Chelle's whispered to someone or something. "He might fall if we wake him mate, but he might fall if we don't wake him." A slightly older voice said back to the younger. "I'm awake you know." I whispered, as I slowly sat up. They both jumped back as I opened my eyes to look at them. They looked like one another other than their hair color, eye color and, one had slightly darker skin, but they both had the same hair style. "Good to see your ok mate. You hardly moved since we came outside." The darker boy said with a strange accent I couldn't even place. "Oh I'm sorry mate we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Australia, and this is my little brother America." He smiled at me his accent chopping at some of his words. "Madagascar." I muttered pointing to myself. "Nice to meet ya Madagascar. So err why you out here mate aren't you lonely?" He said cocking his head to the side as his younger brother went inside, as if he found me to be a bit boring. "I'm out here because my caretaker doesn't pay two cents of attention to me since Seychelles' came into his life. As for being lonely I'm always like this, I've just learned to cope with it." I muttered tilting my head back realizing he had come to stand behind me. "I understand mate, most the time England doesn't pay much attention to me and Canada and takes care of America the most. I couldn't stand being lonely all the time not like this." He said smiling happily at me. His smile made my heart jump and it made me happy that someone wanted to be around me unlike my other friends who were forced around me by their parents during government meetings. "So what is there to do around here that's fun?" He asked lightly pushing the swing causing me to swing slightly back and forth. "We could try going to the beach." I whispered as he pushed me harder the second time. "The beach sounds cool but I don't have any trunks for that." He chuckled pushing me again. "You can barrow a pair of mine." I whispered, blushing a little bit. "Really mate you'd let me barrow a pair even though we just met?" He smiled brightly as he stopped the swing slowly. "Sure if you really want to go swimming. I don't mind." I said slowly standing up to lead him into the house. "You are really strange you know that, but I like it about you. You're the first friend I've had, that even wants to do anything with me in a long time." He smiled as he walked up behind me. I smiled softly as I lead him to my room.

I looked through my clothes as he wandered around my room looking at the pictures and other items I had spread throughout my room. "Hey Madagascar where exactly is your country?" He turned to look at me with wondering eyes. "It's by Africa to the east of it, in fact." I said standing up with a pair of swimming trunks in my hand. "Really your pretty far from my country, though it be fun to travel so far to see a friend don't you think?" He smiled as he seemed to bounce over to me. "These should fit you." I whispered softly as I handed him the trunks. "Thanks. Madagascar do you have a real name. I mean it feels weird to keep calling you by your county when well we're friend's right?" He rubbed the back of his neck lightly. "Maldew." I muttered as I looked away from his face. "Maldew? Is that Madagascarian?" He looked at me surprised. "That's my real name from Madagascar before France moved me here to grow up. My name here is Pierre." I said rolling my eyes at the name. "I like Maldew better it sound like you. My real name is Nigel but you can call me ether name it's up to you." He smiled wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Am I bugging you yet?" He asked a little worried. "A little but its ok it's nice to hear someone else talk other than just my sister. A lot of people don't like talking to me because I don't talk much." I said grabbing a bag from my closet. "I like your voice though. You talk so different. Slow but steady yet there's something else about your voice that make it worth listening to." He smiled as he watched me pack up a few small things like towels and such. I blushed at the comment about my voice no one ever says anything nice about my voice well alone think I'm worth listening to. "Thank you." I whispered as I walked over to him with the bag in hand. "Maldew, you don't need to thank me, I'm just being honest about it." He smiled wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Yes I do, because you're the first person to ever give me such a nice comment about my voice, well alone about me in general." I whispered lightly as we walked out of my room. He stared at me blankly as he heard my last comment. "You're joking right? I bet you girls hanging off you left and right at school." He said laughing. "No, girls never talk to me. My sister is the only girl that talks to me. If she wasn't my sister I bet she wouldn't even talk to me." I whispered as we walked down the stairs. "You know what I'm going to teach you how to get a girl to talk to you ok?" He smiled brightly as we entered the kitchen. "What would you like to bring?" I asked opening the refrigerator. "I don't care whatever you want to eat is fine." He smiled as he sat that our dinner table watching me. "You like fruits?" I asked pulling out a container of strawberries. "Ya, but it's hard to get them in England. There isn't much good soil any more so there isn't a lot of crops to choose from to plant." He said drawing circles with his fingers on the table. "What do you like best?" I asked setting the strawberries in a separate bag with a few waters. "I'm not sure honestly. I don't eat a lot of them so I don't know what I really like." He smiled lightly as if there wasn't anything wrong with not eating a lot of fruits. "Ok then I'll pick a few more things then we can go." I said as I picked two peaches and a mango out of the refrigerator. I hummed softly as I cut up the mango so we didn't need to bring any extra stuff with us. "Ready?" He asked as I picked up the two bags lightly. "Yes, let's go okay." I smiled as I lead him out of the house.

It felt like it took forever to get to the beach; by the time we got there it was almost 5 o'clock in the evening. "It's pretty late; I've never felt it take so long before." I sighed as I sat down on the warm Mediterranean sand. "Ya but it was fun, I don't get to go out much with friends so it's nice to be able to hang out with someone like you." He smiled as he sat next to me. "Do you really like me?" I asked looking over at him as I pulled my knees to my chest. "Ya of course I do! I wouldn't be hanging out with you is I didn't, mate." He smiled brightly. "Thanks." I whispered lightly and nuzzled the tops of my knees lightly. "Mate, you don't need to say thanks for anything we're friends you know? Friends are nice to each other or else we wouldn't be friends." He said poking the sand between us lightly. "It's just I've never had someone be so nice to me before. Well not by their own free will at least." I sighed shaking my head. "Is it really that bad?" He asked lightly touching my arm. "I'm not European like everyone else so they make fun of my accent when I talk in French because I'm not really French. So I kind of built a wall in my heart and try to block people out. You're the first person I've let in since Chelle." I whispered softly. "I'm glad you gave me the chance at least. I mean it's not fun playing by yourself, well alone being by yourself." He said tilting his head back in thought. I stared at him for the longest time before I knew it I had leaned closer and rested my head against his shoulder without thinking about it. "You ok?" He asked as my head rested against his shoulder. "Thank you. Thank you for the first day I can say I've been happy." I whispered closing my eyes lightly. He stared down at me in wonder, as if I was so different words couldn't explain it. "You're welcome Maldew." He chuckled as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders to hold me up against him


	2. The Teenage Years WW2

When I woke up the second time, I found myself in my bed curled up next to him. What have I done? I asked myself in my head as I slowly sat up. "Good morning Maldew." He whispered stretching out next to me. "Good morning." I whispered as I lay back down next to him slowly. "Dad stayed last night, so we got to stay here. I hope you don't mind me sleeping with you." He said smiling as he inches a little closer to close the space between us. "I don't mind as long as you slept well that's the main idea." I said blushing as he got closer. "You're really cute when you blush you know? It makes your face seem lighter." He smiled touching my cheek lightly. "My dad told me about the inner European culture and their ways of greeting each other, and well I'd like to try it some time with you if you don't mind that is." He whispered as he moved even closer to me so our faces were a few inches apart. "By greetings meaning kissing right?" I blushed even harder than before. "Ya I've never kissed anyone before, so I figured why not ask someone who lives on the main land of Europe." He chuckled as he touched my hand lightly. "Wouldn't you rather kiss a girl?" I asked blushing brightly. "Yes and no. You interest me more than any girl I've ever met." He answered as he intertwined our fingers lightly. "I don't understand? We've only known each other a day or so, shouldn't we be waiting till we're older for this kind of stuff?" I asked tucking my chin against my neck to hide my eyes from his. "I want to do this with you for as long as we have." He muttered as he grabbed my chin and made me look up at him. He snickered lightly as he crushed our small mouths together, stealing my first real kiss. He wasn't practiced but it felt nice having someone kiss you in away to show they really cared. "Nigel." I gasped as I pulled away only to be dragged back into a harder kiss from him. Over and over, he tugged me into himself, crushing our mouth together as long as he could. "I don't want anyone else to steal anything of yours ok?" He smiled as he let me go slowly. "I, I don't understand." I whispered as I lightly touched my now swollen lips. "I claim you as mine." He said resting his forehead against mine before closing his eyes again.

I blinked several times once I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. "Hello lovely how are you?" Australia's voice cooed into my ear. "Been thinkin about us again." I said leaning my head against his shoulder. "Oh really? What you remember about us?" He teased, kissing the top of my head. "I thought about when we first met as kids and, our first kiss together." I whispered against his neck. "That's a sweet thought. I'm surprised you still remember about that day." He teased. I glared up at him and grabbed his ear lobe because of it. "Ouch that hurts! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" He whined trying to pull away. I rolled my eyes and let go of his ear as I moved to stand in front of him. "I remember everything between us." I whispered standing lightly on my tip toes and crushed our mouths together. He chuckled against my lips as he kissed back, begging for entrance to my mouth. I parted my lips letting him inside before I started to push back against him. He gripped my hips lifting me a little higher so he had better leverage against my tongue. We've been together for over 60 years and still going strong. I pulled away slowly as he set me lightly down on to my feet. "I love you Nigel." I said smiling as I took his hand. "I love you too Maldew." He tugged me into his arms. We sat on the sand as long as sun was out. I curled against his side and feel asleep quietly never moving, never snoring. He could never understand how I could stay so still for so long. I was dreaming again about back then the first time we had done anything other than kiss each other.

I was 18 year physically but mentally I was over 100 years old. It was the year 1940 when we met again. He had grown so much in the several years we've been a part. He must have been 6 foot or more. He was frikin tall even though he was only a few years older than me. "It's been too long don't you think?" He cooed when we met again. "You've grown." I muttered lightly as I walked up next to him. "So have you." He whispered. The beginning of the next world war was starting to take place as we just stood together talking. "You know who's starting this war? I really can't believe he's doing it though." He said leaning up against the wall. "Yes I know. I'm not happy I'm here in France still. I don't want to fight in this dumb ass war." I growled leaning up next to him. "You're cute when you're angry." He teased poking my cheek. "Yes, yes. We know this thank you." I pushed his hand away. "You're still mine." He smiled taking my hand happily in his. "Ready to head out while the morons try to figure out their plan of attack on Germany?" I said as I pulled him towards the door. "Always wanting to get away." He said as he followed me outside. "I'M THE HERO!" we heard America yell from the inside. "Your brother's an idiot." I whispered walking next to him with our hand intertwined. "Ya I know." He smiled bring my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles lightly. "Where would you like to go?" I asked lightly. "What about the beach?" He said smiling as he dragged me behind him happily. "If that's what you want to do." I sighed as he dragged me along.

We managed to get ourselves there around noonish when people we're starting to pack up and leave. "We should get a nice spot without any people around." He whispered into my ear. "Come." I muttered dragging him away to my little hiding place on the beach. It wasn't much but it was hidden from everyone else and the sand felt like silk under my fingers every time I sat in it. "So this is your little get away spot?" He stared wildly in joy. "Yes, it's the only thing I have to get away anymore." I whispered as he pulled me to the middle of the beach area. "You got really good taste then. I mean your own privet beach; it even has a great view of the water." He smiled pulling me down onto the sand. "I suppose it nice. I only come here to get away from all the noise and arguing at home. Ever since Seychelles left France has gotten a bit angry. This war isn't helping anything, and he's always taking the frontal assaults." I sighed, leaning against his shoulder as if he was my last leg to stand on. "Whatever happens I'll be the one to help you the most. I'm your best friend and that's all I got to say to it. I'll do whatever I can to help you." He said resting his head on top of mine lightly. "Australia I still haven't gotten my Independents yet how can you even help me without getting France angry?" I asked as he gripped my fingers tightly. "I don't care if you under control or not, I own you here." He muttered tapping his finger over my heart. "You'll always be mine no matter who you're controlled by." He leaned towards me stealing a kiss before I knew what to do. He trailed his tongue along my lower lip begging me to open up. I blushed and, parted my lips allowing him entertains to my mouth. He slowly pushed me down into the sand shoving his tongue deeper into my mouth hungrily lapping at everything he could reach. I panicked pushing against him when I realized he was starting to go too far for my taste. I finally got though to him when I bit down on the tip of his tongue, he pulled away glaring at me in pain. "A-Australia I'm not ready for this kind of thing yet! " I begged pressing my hands over my face letting my tears softly fall into them. "I'd never hurt you Madagascar. I want you to be happy and feel good about yourself for once." He said pulling my hands away softly. "I love you don't you see? The day we met you put a spell on me. I had a hard time not thinking about you all the time we were separated but now we're together again that's what matters the most." He whispered kissing my forehead. I stared at him wildly. He loved me not for anything but being myself. It felt weird hearing that from him but right maybe that's what France always talked about love and crap like that. No one ever told me they loved me, even as a child France never said that to me nor did Seychelles. "All I ever wanted is to see you smile, my little island." He whispered in my ear. I blushed, bright red as he whispered softly into my ear. "Australia I don't understand why you're in love with me. We hardly even see each other. It's been a long time since the first time we met." I looked at him pleading. 'There had to be a better reason other than loving someone right?' "You don't believe in love at first sight do you?" He sighed dropping my hand from his, as he laid down, in the white sand. "No because I've never known what love feels like. I didn't grow up like you. You had more than just England taking care of you. You had people that loved you, and who did I have? I had France who always picked me last!" I cried as I stood angrily and walked away. "You won't know what it's like till you try!" He yelled at me as he got up. I froze in step, I knew he was right but I was scared. Scared I'd end up alone again, I didn't want to be put on the back burner anymore. "Don't you trust me Madagascar?" He walked up slowly behind me before gently wrapping his arms around my chest. "I'm scared Australia, I don't want to be hurt anymore." I whispered twisting in his arms to face him. "I'll be slow; I'll love you the way you should have been loved." He smiled softly kissing my cheek softly as he took my hand once again. "Should we go somewhere else?" I whispered so softly he had to bend into hear me. "If you want to I don't want you to feel uncomfortable because of what I've done." He sighed softly kissing my brow. "I figured you rather be somewhere more comfortable than sand." I whispered against his shoulder as I leaned into his neck. "I'm not going to do that till you're really ready for me." He muttered as he held me closer to himself. "You'll be gentle with me won't you Nigel?" I asked, pressing my nose into the hair below his ears. "I'd never hurt you. You're the only person I want to be with." He smiled lifting me into his arms. I yelped as he did so, I've never felt so weird before. He smiled laying me on the sand softly, and then he sat down next to me. Pulling me into his arms, he cradled my body tightly to his. I fit perfectly into his form. "Nigel." He looked down at me when I whispered his name softly against his chest. "Ya?" he smiled tilting my head up towards his. "I want to be with you forever as long as we are alive." I whispered burying my face into the curve of his neck. "I'll always be here for you Maldew, I promise I'll never let go." He sighed as he pressed his nose lightly into my hair. "You smell of Mango's." He mumbled, on top of my head before closing his eyes. I was already asleep by the time he said it but I still heard him say it.

When I woke, just like last time we were together, we were in my room in France's house. "I guess England stayed the night." I muttered poking Australia's cheek lightly to wake him. "No I stayed here on my own free will. England's dealing with America's stupidity for now, so I have a ton of time to spend with you." He muttered as he stretched out like he did last time. "What would you like to do today then?" I asked turning towards him as he slipped out of bed. "Catch up might be a good start. I mean yesterday I did something's I kind of regret and I want to make it up to you." He said grabbing his shirt from the chair sitting against the wall. He was god like in my eyes. He was tanned in all the right places giving him a soft glow in the early morning sunlight. I felt my face heat up from just staring at him; he made me feel wanted again. France started to forget about me, even after I met Australia. So it felt nice to hear his voice say nice things to me again. "Maldew?" His voice called to me softly but sweetly. "Hey Maldew you ok? Can you hear me?" He waved his hand in front of my face bringing me out of my own thoughts. "Sorry." I whispered as I slowly got up. "Penny for your thoughts?" He cooed leaning over the bed. "I was just thinking that's all." I blushed and walked off towards the bathroom to hide. "Maldew you can tell me anything." He muttered coming up behind me, stopping me from shutting the door all the way. "Nothing it's just..." I whispered trying to make him go away. "Maldew?" He whispered softly coming up behind me. "It's nothing to worry about." I mutter softly. "Take a shower with me?" He muttered kissing my shoulder softly. "O-ok." I whispered shivering slightly. As we both stripped for the first time in front of one another, the room became eerie quite. "Maldew I want you to feel comfortable in your own body around me. I like the way you look, I like everything about you so please don't feel nerviest around me." He muttered. I blushed looking up at him. "Thank you but it still kind of scares me thinking about being like this in front of you." I said so softly he had to lean in to hear me. "I was nerviest too till it happened, it feels right to stand here with you like this because you're the only person I want to ever see me like this and I hope to god I'm the only person you'll let see you like this." He cooed rubbing his hand softly on my groin. My body shivered and quaked as he ran his hand softly along my penis. I've never felt the need to touch myself there and I've never really learned what I should do. "Madagascar I know you feel uncomfortable with me doing this kind of thing to you but I want you to understand this is part of what makes you, you. I wouldn't have it any other way." He leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips. I blushed and arched into his hand as he brushed his thumb across my tip lightly. "N-nigel!" I gasped as he brushed it again. "Feels nice don't it. This is something lovers do be in bed or in the shower or wherever they wish to do it. I know we've only just begun to get to know each other again but I really want us to be closer than kissing and soft touches." He sighed before dipping his hand lower to cradle my balls. "As long as you're gentle." I whined bucking into his hand. He smiled softly before slipping down onto his knees. "Nigel? What, what are you doing?" I blushed as he knelt. "Shh. I'll make you feel really good just relax ok." He smiled before brushing his tongue lightly over my tip. My eyes widened as I grabbed his head moaning his name. "N-nigel!" I gasped as I felt my back hit the wall of the shower. He chuckled lightly against my tip causing the vibrations to go up my groin, making me even harder. He licked my tip till it was leaking so much I could hardly keep myself standing. He gripped my knees snapping them in place preventing me from sliding down the wall. I panted heavily as he took me deeply into his mouth and sucked. I've never felt so wonderful in my life, and he was the only person I wanted to share it with. "Ni-nigel stop, stop I don't understand what happening but I need to relieve myself please stop!" I cried trying to pull his head away so I could relieve the pressure in my groin. He pulled away slightly before licking me once again. "It's called cuming Maldew it's what males do when they are sexually active. You can cum in my mouth if you feel up to it." He smiled up at me softly as he rested his cheek against my thigh. I blushed and nodded slowly guiding his mouth back to my groin in a begging manner. He softly latched his mouth around my tip and sucked lightly helping me build up to my release. I groaned lowly and gripped his hair tightly as I came bursting into his mouth till I was finished. I blushed when I noticed some of my release had splashed him in the face. He smiled lightly as he swallowed all of it and wiped his face then licked his fingers clean. "Very sweet. You taste really good Maldew I bet it's from all the fruit you eat." He beamed happily at me as he stood slowly. I blushed when he stood; his own groin had become hard from teasing me. It was pretty much begging to be touched, the way it was pointing straight at me didn't help. "Nigel do, do you want to um have sex with me here?" I blushed once the words came out of my mouth almost regretting them once I spoke. "Only if you want too. I don't want you to feel as if I'm forcing you into this." He said as he leaning against the wall. "I want it but I don't want to do it in the shower." I blushed again because of my words. He smiled brightly as he ran his hand though his soaked hair, once he turned the shower off. The cold air hit us both making us moan softly. He gently reached out and pulled me against his chest trying to warm me up lightly, as he grabbed a towel. He wrapped it softly around my body before wrapping one around his waist line and stepped out. I blushed as I slowly stepped out of the shower and followed him to my room.

I blushed bright red when he lightly pushed me down on the bed, and then he climbed on top of me. "If you're uncomfortable you can tell me to stop whenever you wish. I don't want you to feel as if you have no choice in this." He said kissing my forehead lightly as he slowly slides to sit between my legs. "Nigel? How do guys have sex?" I asked blushing bright red. He smiled and licked the tips of his fingers, rubbing them against my anus. "Right here." He cooed softly as he slipped one finger inside of my passage. I gasped and arched my back off the bed as he wiggled his finger slowly inside of me. "N-nigel!" I gasped. "You ok? If it hurts tell me I don't want you to be in pain because of this. I want you to feel good as I stretch your opening." He muttered rubbing my inner walls. "It feels weird." I muttered as he rubbed softly against me. "It's only because it's your first time. Once you get used to being entered; your body enjoys it more." He said slowly pushing a second finger into me. I gasped loudly and arched my back higher. "It hurts now." I gasped trying to pull away. "Ok one second." He whispered as he pulled his fingers out and kisses my forehead again.

"Nigel? Why did you stop?" I panted softly as he shifted to sit beside me. "I want to try something else not rush right into preparing you for my entering. Foreplay is nice if we do it right. I want you to enjoy this as much as me." He said smiling brightly. "So how do we do foreplay?" I blushed before sitting up and moving to be between his legs. "Kisses, touching, things that turns the other on. To make them feel good to get them moaning softly and aching to release." He muttered as he cupped my cheek softly. "Nigel I want to try the kiss from the other day again." I whispered as I leaned forward so I was as close as our bodies would let us. He nodded softly and tilted my face before pressing his lips softly to mine. He flicked out his tongue lightly to ask for entrance. I parted my lips slowly just enough for him to lick my teeth or enough so he had to fight my mouth open more. He snickered against my lips and shoved his tongue harshly against my lips causing them to part more as he licks my teeth softly. "Open up already." He whined against my lips before licking them, begging even more. I smiled softly and parted my mouth opening completely to him giving him my cavity. He shoved his tongue to the back of my teeth and ran it back to my front teeth. He rubbed his tongue softly over mine trying to make it come alive to react to his dominance. I blushed and softly moved my tongue against his in a winding movement. He chuckled and pulled away slowly causing a trail of saliva to connect our mouths before snapping and falling to our lips. "Not bad for starters." He cooed brushing the spit away from my lips. "Nigel? I don't think I understand foreplay well." I sighed as I leaned back against the headboard. "It really just teasing you partner." He said smiling as he ran his fingers over my chest softly. "It's the way the body reacts to touch." He muttered as he kissed down my chest before taking one of my nipples in his mouth and sucked. I gasped and arched against him moaning his name softly. He chuckled softly against my nipple sending vibrations though my body that headed straight for my groin.

I wiggled against him trying to rub my groin against his thigh. "Pretty needy aren't you Maldew." He cooed pinching my other nipple till it hardened like the other. "Please Nigel please I need you." I gasped arching once again against him begging for him to satisfy me sexually. "Do you have any lotion? I don't think saliva is going to do the job for us now." He muttered slowly getting off the bed. "In the second drawer there's a vial of massage oil, if that works." I muttered. "I'm not sure I want to know why you have oil in your room even." He laughed softly as he went and got it. "I like the smell of it that's why I have it." I whined as he slid onto the bed beside me. "Mango scented oil?" He smiled as he read the label on the vial. "Ya I know." I blushed. He chuckled as he opened it. The scent floated out, filling the room with a warm scent of Mango's. He smiled and coated three of his fingers with the oil before moving to sit between my legs. "Do you trust me?" He muttered as he kissed my thigh lightly. "Yes" I moaned softly. He slowly rubbed my hole with one coated finger before slowly pushing it in. I shivered as he shoved his finger deeper into my body. Working my walls, rubbing them till they softened and stretched. He kissed me hungrily as he pushed his second finger into meet his first. I gasped into his mouth only for him to shove his tongue deeply into mine. He scissored and twisted his fingers till my walls started to relax against the intrusion. Lastly he finally pushed his third finger in making me flinch and arch away from him. Only for him to follow, shoving them farther inside. I gasped, and wiggled as he stretched me wider, he hit a bump inside me that had me moaning to the moon, stars, and then some. He pulled his fingers out leaving me feeling empty inside. "Nigel please." I whined at the emptiness of my entrance. Coating his groin before he slowly started pushed in making me yelp as he entered. Once he was in, I felt full but most of all I felt the red hot warmth coming off of his groin as it throbbed inside of my body. "I won't move till your ready." He moaned softly into my ear as he tried hard to keep from pounding into me without mercy. I slowly relaxed enough around him that it didn't hurt anymore. I shifted and pushed my hips against his. "Now." I whispered. He smiled and slowly pulled out some and shoved back into me abruptly. "You're so tight and warm Maldew." He gasped lifting my hips higher to push in deeper. Each shove, each pump, stirring something deep within me begging to be released. I screamed out against his neck when he hit a spot inside me that made me go crazy. He snickered and hit it over and over again getting me closer and closer to my release. "Please Nigel make me cum already!" I cried before biting into his shoulder. He moaned lowly as my teeth sank into his skin, causing him to jolt up and hit my prostate again. He gripped my groin and pumped it in time with his thrust. I shuttered as I came coating our stomachs and chest with my release. He groaned as my body tightened around him, causing him to cum as well, painting my insides white. He sighed as he slipped out of me and rolled over to lie on the empty side of the bed. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He muttered as he struggled to catch his breath. I couldn't believe what we've done; I just gave myself to him. "No it, it was the best thing that has happened to me since I've became yours." I muttered curling up against his side. "My beautiful little Isle." He whispered kissing my forehead softly. I felt him wrap his arms around me as I drifted off into a slumber.


	3. First time in 50 years? Say what!

"Hey Maldew I think it's time we head back to the house don't you? It's pretty late and it's gotten colder." He muttered lifting me from the sand. I blinked myself awake, realizing that I had been dreaming about my past with my wonderful partner. "I love you." I whispered tucking my head under his chin and fell back to sleep. He carried me all the way to the house we shared here on my isle. It was a fairly large home for the pair of us and it was nice to be able to call something our own. He kicked the front door open once he unlocked it and carried me off to the master bedroom. After laying me in the bed he went and got himself something to eat. I woke up later that night with him lying beside me snoring softly. "I have never regretted giving myself to you my wonderful island continent." I whispered kissing his lips softly before slipping out of bed to get myself something to eat. I sat quietly at the dining table as I ate a piece of melon, it was late it must have been one in the morning. I had a strange feeling in my chest as if there had been something in my life missing. I thought about it long and hard till something hit me. The pair of us hadn't even thought about having children even. We haven't had sex since, well since our honeymoon which was 50 years ago. I bit my lip wanting to feel wanted in that way again. I wanted to feel full; I wanted to feel him want me and only me. I knew what I had to do and I regretted ever thinking those dreaded number showing up in my head. I went back to bed knowing what I'd have to do tomorrow. The call, which would cause a small part of me to die.

I stared out at the ocean after he had left saying something about his boss calling and yelling about him having a ton of paper work he had to do. He kissed me and promised to be back before the sun went down on the Indian Ocean. I bit my lip as I picked up the phone and dialed those horrible numbers. "Bonjour?" His voice said on the other end of the phone. "H-hello F-France." I managed to get out as I felt my arm start to shake. "Madagascar, what a wonderful surprise! What can I do for you because you never call so this must mean you need something?" He seemed to sneer out behind the phone. "How can, how can I get my partner want to take me to bed without being a complete pervert?" I whispered against the phone as trying to hide the complete embarrassment I felt at this moment. "You're telling me you haven't had sex with Australia?" He seemed skeptical about it. "I'm not a virgin France! It's just we haven't done it since we got married." I muttered. I heard coughing and choking on the other end. "You've both been holding out for 50 years!" He yelled almost as if he was ashamed at me. "It's not that I don't want to its just hard to start too, well you know make moves on him." I whispered. "My poor little gamin." He cooed. "Please Père be serious about something for once for my sake." I begged. I was ready to hang up even though he would have the fun of holding it over my head that I haven't done it with my partner since my wedding night. "Have you ever just thought about just asking him mon gamin?" He asked. "Yes but, I failed even to get him to understand. I can't stand naked in the middle of my bedroom waiting for him to come home." I was on the verge of tears. "Maldew you should just come out and ask him about making love. Australia maybe ditsy but he loves you very much so and you're happy with him. As long as you happy and comfortable with your partner, having sex shouldn't be too hard." "Père promise me one thing before we hang up." I mutter. "Of course Madagascar anything you want." He chuckled almost knowing what I was about to say. "Please don't tell anyone about this I'm begging you Père. I don't want to be the laughing stock of the world nations." I whispered. "I promise Madagascar I won't do that to you. Au revoir for now." He cooed as he hung up the phone.

I shivered as I stripped out of my clothes and slid into bed completely naked, waiting for him to come in. I heard the front door open, and close, the door lock, and boots being kicked off. Tonight I would have him; I'd be his for the first time in 50 long years. This was long overdue; the pair of us had sex four times in the past. "Maldew?" His voice called out as he climbed the stairs leading to our room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed my small naked body laying a crossed our bed, curled on my side. The soft light of the moon giving me a soft, pale shine. "M-Maldew." He gasped staring at my small body. It's been so long he almost forgotten how small I really was under all that cloth that I wore. "Please Nigel." I whispered rolling onto my back and slightly opened my legs giving him a view of my inner thighs. "God Maldew what did I ever do to deserve you?" He muttered slowly walking toward the bed. "You saved me from myself." I whispered against his mouth once he was close enough for me to kiss him. He crushed our mouths hungrily together as he brushed his fingers down my sides. "God I love you. How I've missed your body like this." He moaned pushing me down into bed and shifted to kneel over me. "I'm yours, as long as you want me. All you ever have to do is ask." I whispered as I tugged his shirt up over his head and threw it somewhere in our room. He smiled and tugged the rest of his clothes off tossing somewhere in the room. "Mon amour me prendre s'il vous plaît." I muttered as the French flew out of my mouth. "I have no clue what you just said to me but whatever it was its very sexy." He cooed kissing down my neck. "Nigel mon amour s'il vous plaît, me faire l'amour." I whined arching my body up against his. "Maldew I don't understand what you're saying." He moaned against my skin as he moved lower on my body. He coated my chest with soft kisses before latching on to one of my nipples. "Je t'aime." I moaned kissing his neck. "Maldew please talk to me in English already!" He shivered. I smiled and tilted his head towards mine. "My love, take me please. I love you. Nigel my love please, make love to me." I whispered in his ear. His eyes widened as I said those words to him. "How long have you wanted this Maldew?" He sighed sitting up. "It's been 50 years Nigel and we haven't done it." I sighed pulling myself into a curled sitting position. "I-I know, and I'm sorry, I didn't know how to start. It's different once you're married. Sex can't be the same like back then." He sighed shaking his head. "Your right it's not sex anymore it's the feeling of loving someone so deeply you show it by physical means." I whispered as I moved to lie back down. "I love you my little Isle." He whispered against my skin as he pressed his lips onto my shoulder. "This is what you want?" "Nigel I want you to want me again. I've felt as if you were no longer physically attracted to me anymore." "Never think I'm not attracted to you ever. God what the hell would I do without you? You're the only person in the world that makes me happy." He snarled before pressing a bruising kiss to my lips. He slid off the bed and walked over to our dresser, were I had hid the oil we've used each time we ever had sex. Yet tonight it would be different. Tonight it wasn't just to pleasure ourselves; no it's to show your partner that you truly care about them and that you love them so deeply you'd do anything to make them happy. He smiled softly as he walked back to me the vial in his hands. "This has been long overdue." He hummed as he opened the vial. "I've missed you Nigel." I whined watching him coat his fingers fully with the oil. "I know love I've missed you so much too." He muttered rubbing his finger softly around my opening. One by one his shoved his fingers inside, stretching my walls for the first time in 50 long years. I moaned as he hit that small bump inside me that made me crazy. I bucked as he kept hitting it making my body jolt in delight. "Nigel please, take me already!" I panted shoving myself harder on his fingers. "If that is what you wish." He whispered pulling his fingers and started to coat his groin with oil. He was really slow as he pushed into me. Every inch slid into me without a problem, only to make me arch and whine once it was fully inside of me. "Still like that day." He moaned tugging himself out slowly before ramming back in. "I'll always be the same no matter how many times you take me I'll never change." I panted as I wrapped my legs and arms around him. He slammed mercifully against my prostate over and over as he pumped my groin along with his thrust. I was getting closer to the edge of release, but regretted that it had been only a short period of time. He thrust in even harder. With his finally thrust both of us came, at the same time. "That's the best you got?" I groaned as I felt him slowly slip out of me. "No I can do better but can you handle me?" He snarled, kissing my neck. "I can handle anything you throw at me." I panted. He snickered, flipping me over on my stomach and lifted my hips in the air. "Don't blame me when you start to cry." He snarled shoving himself into me harshly.

It was late in the night when we both fell to the bed completely and utterly spent. My hips were throbbing in pain so was my anus. "How was I tonight?" He muttered rolling me into his chest lightly. "The best you've ever been with me. Though you might be carrying me all day tomorrow because I don't think I'll be walking anytime soon." I sighed as I curled into him. "To bad tomorrow we have a meeting." He sighed brushing his fingers lightly through my hair. "Meeting for what?" I mumbled. "The World Meeting is tomorrow." He muttered, and then suddenly realized what he just did to me would make the pair of us look like sex fiends when he has to carry me into the meeting room. "Shit." He snarled then pressed his face into my hair. "You're telling me." I grumbled as I slipped into a painful but content sleep.


	4. Meeting one

The next day we both felt the twinge of fear as we had to head to the meeting in Berlin. "This is fucking great we have to go to Germany, not only that to Berlin his fucking Capitol!" I whined as Nigel helped me put my pants on. "I understand my little love, but we have a short period of time to get there." He sighed as he helped me stand. He carried me though "The Gate". "The Gate" is and opening that leads from country to country. We finally made it to Berlin in a few minutes to spare to get to the meeting room. "This is bull shit." I hissed as I tried to keep myself from falling. We got to the meeting as it was about to start. "Glad you two could make it." England looked up from his tea. "Bite me." I snarled under my breath as I took my seat between Ethiopia and Cameroon. "You're a bloody stick in the mud England a bloody stick." Nigel sighed plopping down next to New Zealand. "Now since everyone's here let's begin." Germany boomed from the end of the table. The meeting never went as planned. England got in a fight with France and America, Russia was scaring the Baltic's, and Spain was trying to calm a pissed off Romano while Germany was trying to stop Italy from crying. Nigel managed to slip away and came and sat next to me. "Do our meetings ever work out?" He asked into my ear. "Not that I know of. Someone's always going to get blamed, shamed or renamed." I snickered. He smiled brightly as he kissed my cheek lightly. "What do you say to lunch?" I asked tilting my head lightly. "Sounds great!" Nigel grabbed my hand and stood up pulling me ago making it seem like he was pulling to hard as we hurried out the door. "Hurry up before they notice!" I yelped as he threw the doors open harshly pulling me out of the room. "Australia?" England said causing several heads had turned to see the door swing close and my hand in the window. "Ve, its lunch time!" Italy said as he hurried towards the door. "Oi idiot wait for the rest of us!" Romano snarled hurrying after his brother.

Nigel picked me off my feet once we were outside. "Today is so ridicules." I groaned pressing my face into his shoulder. "Ve you two are so cute together." We both heard, causing Nigel to turn towards pretty much the whole world. "Run you idiot!" I snarled in his ear. "Eh?" He looked completely clueless. "Move in the opposite direction!" I yelled at him swinging my foot towards his head. He blinked once more before turning on his heel and bursting into a flat out run. "You're a dumbass sometimes." I sighed once we were on the edge of Berlin. "I'm sorry I didn't even think about them. There was just you and me at that moment." He panted softly as he set me softly on the ground. "I'm glad I have a partner like you." I whispered before bringing his mouth to mine and crushing our lips together. "You're angry with me?" "No I'm angry that they saw that. We'll be the laughing stock of the world." I whined pressing my face into the curve of his neck. "Remember who you got on your side." He snickered pulling his machete from his hip. "Calm down Out Back, there will not be any need for that. Well maybe if France starts to walk around naked again, I'll use it to cut that thing that hangs between his legs off. Okay?" "You're scary sometimes." He whined softly pulling me closer. As we walked slowly back into town I had a bad feeling we were going to be talked to.

"Ve, Madagascar! Australia! You guys came back!" Italy yelled waving as we entered the diner. All the countries were there minus a few older counties like Turkey, Greece, and Egypt. "Sorry about that mate we need to talk." Nigel laughed taking one of the empty seats before pulling me down in the one next to him. "Ve, Australia you can run really fast." Italy said before popping a fork full of pasta into his mouth. We ordered and sat talking with Italy about everything he could come up with, even though some of the things were pretty dumb. We felt it was only right to be nice. "And then my neighbor yelled at me for it. I didn't do anything even though." He sighed as he finished wrapping up a story about how him and his next-door neighbor. "You ever think about talking to your neighbor about these problems?" I offered knowing Nigel was getting a little tired of the small Italians chatter. "I've tried that even. He's just a mean old man." Italy pouted. "Italy maybe it's best to try to forget him. I got a question for you though if you don't mind?" I muttered the end as I leaned forward more. "Sure what do you want to ask?" He smiled brightly. "Er Italy how, how's your relationship going?" I asked softly blushing. "Ve, it's not too good. I feel as if I'm not good enough for him." He muttered looking down at his empty plate sadly. "Have you talked to him about it?" I asked reaching my hand softly a crossed the table and touch his lightly. "I want to but, but, but, it's so scary and hard to talk to him sometimes." He sighed looking back up when I touched his hand. "All you have to do is start off with a normal conversation and slowly work in the things you want to talk about with him." I said smiling trying to lift his sprite up again. "Your right, but when would it be a good time to bring something like that up or to even start a normal conversation with him?" He asked as he tried to smile. "My best bet is when you two are alone; some where you're both likely to relax. The only place I'm warning you not to start talking about it is the bedroom with good reason." I said taking my napkin off my lap and set it on my empty plate. "Italia ve're leavening!" Germany yelled to the smaller man. "Ve, coming Germany!" He called hurrying after the older man. "And he wonders why everyone thinks he's so harsh." I sighed and leaned against Nigel's shoulder. "Ya but he's pretty good to him isn't he?" Nigel muttered into my ear as he wrapped his arm softly around my shoulders. "They'll get it sooner or later. They need time to grow. Unlike us they didn't grow up together, we are one of those lucky pairs." I muttered closing my eyes softly. "Ohohohon, qu'est-ce que nous avons ici?" France said as he slid into the seat a crossed from me. "Aller en enfer!" I growled opening one eye. "Qu'ai-je fait?" He whined. "Vous continuez à respirer." I muttered as Nigel looked between us confused. "Comment était-il? Était-il bon au lit?" He smiled as he brushed his hair out of his face. "Aucun de vos affaires!" I yelled at him angrily. "Vous at-il satisfaire?" He cooed. "Comme je l'ai dit, c'est pas de vos affaires." I snarled as I stood up. I grabbed Nigel's arm and pulled him out of the restaurant. "What was that all about?" he asked once we were outside. "Him being a complete ass and me not putting up with it, that's all." I muttered taking his hand in mine. "Your sexy when you get all flustered and start yelling in French even though I don't understand what you're saying, it's pretty hot." He cooed kissing my neck as we walked off.

On our way back home I was thinking about something I knew I had to bring up with Nigel. "What's wrong? Your really quite which isn't like you after a meeting." Nigel said, causing me to snap out of my thoughts. "Just thinking." I muttered, unlocking the front door. "Are you going to tell me this time?" He cooed running his fingers down my back. "I plan to but I need more time to think about it." I said turning to him. "As long as you're really going to talk to me about it I'm happy." he smiled then kissed me before heading to our bedroom. I went and sat down in the small parlor we had. It held some of our most memorial moments as a couple. Pictures of the pair of us hung up on the walls while old pieces of our letters to each other sat framed on book shelves. I never really believed I'd marry Nigel when I was younger but now it's different. I can't imagine my life without him beside me. I stared at and old photo of us when we were kids. He was always taller than me; even now he is still taller than me. Yet something in that picture started the path I walked with him. He was the first person to tell me I was beautiful, the first person to say I love you to me, the first person to see me fly my flag on my Independents day, he was first for everything in my life the minute he found me. I sometimes felt as if I haven't done enough for him in return. "Hey Maldew, you got a phone call." Nigel yelled as he muttered something into the phone. I picked up the phone next to me and told him I got it. "Hello?" I said softly into the phone. "Ve Madagascar Hi!" Italy's voice cried out from the other end of the phone. "Hello Italy. Is something wrong? It's not like you to call at random." "Give me the phone!" A gruffer voice growled at Italy on the other end. "Hello?" I whispered softly. "Hallo Madagascar. I'm sorry Italy called you at a time like this, he didn't disturb you did he?" Germany's voice said. "No not at all. It's just strange I never get any phone calls here." I said smiling softly to myself. "Er of course." "Ve let me talk to him I called him after all Germany!" "Don't yell when I'm on the phone Italia!" I giggled softly noting how they seemed to argue about the silliest things. "Ve! Madagascar thank you for earlier. It helped me a lot. I thought really hard about what you said and then put it to work, you should write a book about these kinds of things. You could be famous for such good advice." Italy said his voice holding the smile that was probably plastered to his face right now. "I'm just glad everything worked out for the two of you. I look forward to see you at the next meeting. Its being held in London next if I'm not mistaken." "Yup I can't wait! Oh Germany's yelling at me to go eat, I got to go, bye Madagascar!" He said then hung up. I smiled as I sat my phone down. "I'm glad I could do even a little for someone else." "Hey Maldew? Can we talk?" Nigel asked as he slowly slipped into the parlor. "What's wrong Nigel?" I asked taking his hand as he sat a crossed from me. "Are you happy with me?" "Yes why?" "Because you seemed so out of it on the way home and you well you seem different to me right now." He sighed. "I've just been doing a lot of thinking about something's I want to do that's all." I said smiling and slid onto his lap slowly. "Like what kind of things?" He growled lowly as I ground my hips into his. "Nigel, be honest with me and don't laugh but do you ever think something's missing in this house?" "Yes sometimes I feel as it's to empty for the pair of us." he sighed kissing my stomach. "What do you think about filling that void?" "What you mean you want to get a pet or something?" He looked up at me confused. "No Nigel children. I've been thinking about having kids." I whispered. "Is that what you want to do? I mean kids are harder to take care of than animals." He muttered blushing. "Yes this is what I want, but I won't do it without you wanting to do it with me." I whispered touching his face softly. "Yes. I want us to have a family." He said as he started to stand. I gasped wrapping my legs and arms around him as he lifted me off the ground. "God your lovely. What angel made you and let me have you?" He growled lifting me higher as he carried me off to our bedroom.

We both sat at the table looking though pictures the adoption agency sent us to look though. "We could get a boy and a girl if you want too." Nigel hummed as he picked up another picture. "I want to have both but one at a time let one get older than the other don't you think?" I smiled picking up a picture of a little girl from Kenya. "How about this you pick the boy I'll pick the girl, but you must find him here and I'll find the girl from my country. Does that seem fair?" Nigel asked setting a picture down softly. "I guess, but does that mean you going back to Australia again?" I whined softly. "Yes but I'll be back; I'll pick out the perfect little girl ok?" He cooed kissing me before standing up. "You're leaving now?" I groaned. "Yes, I need to get to work since it takes forever to get back from here not that I mind but you don't have to leave to find the right child. I'll be back soon I promise." He cooed as he went to get ready to leave.

I got a call from Germany later in the day, after Nigel had left. "Hello?" I whispered softly as I cradled the phone in my hands. "Hallo Madagascar, its Germany. I have something to ask you." "Um ok is something wrong?" "Nien its its just me and Italy's relationship and well I overheard him thanking you about helping him talk to me about his and my relationship, so err I figured maybe I would ask you for advice?" I could tell he was blushing by the way he was talking. "What seems to be the problem for you Germany, it can't be too bad if you two got past the stage were you seemed to shy away from each other." I muttered. "Nein it's just he, he err wants to make things official but I'm not sure what he means by it." "There are two meanings to the word official, at least in my book. One is to let people see your both taken and that you aren't looking for a relationship anymore, or he wants you to pop the question. I'd guess the first one for now. Just give yourself sometime to adjust to having him as more than just a friend, and such just take it step by step. Things will be rough for the most part but they work out in the end. I say this though as long as you're happy, and your partners happy there's nothing in this world that can upset you." I whispered. "Italy was right you know?" He muttered. "Right? Right about what?" I tilted my head confused. "That you should write a book, you and Australia are the oldest married couple that has stayed together from all the other countries. You're both well insightful when it comes to relationships and their problems." He muttered. "True or not I don't mind talking to people about how to make their relationships better or how to help work out kinks in the road of getting into a relationship, but I'm not interested in writing a book." "Er anyway thank you, you've been most insightful. I'll see you this coming week in London yes?" "You're welcome Germany. Yes, Australia and I will be there." "Good, we'll see you then thanks and goodbye." "Goodbye Germany." I whispered and hung up. I sat staring outside; it had been a long day. Australia was back at his home doing work on god knows what. I was being really lazy right now because I didn't want to look though the pictures right now.


	5. Meeting two

I sat there at the adoption agency with Nigel talking to the woman in charge about adopting a little boy that I had picked out. Nigel had told me about the little girl he had picked out and sent me a picture of what she looked like. She was the cutest little thing I've ever seen. She had soft tan skin like Nigel, dirty blonde hair, and baby blue eyes. The little boy I picked was a deeper tan than me, had blackish brown hair, with deep sea green eyes. "You just have to sign here and here, I'm glad you two are taking in this little boy he's been here since he was a baby the poor thing." The woman sighed shaking her head as we signed the paper. "How long till we can take him home with us?" I asked softly. "It should be less than a few weeks. Once the paper work goes though we'll contact you about coming and picking him up." She said picking up the signed form. "Can we go see him?" I asked softly. "Oh of course! We want the children to feel safe when they learn they'll be getting a new family." She said smiling and led us though to a room where the little boy was sitting with a teacher. She opened the door softly and let us go in. "We'll leave you three alone." She muttered as the teacher left with her. "Hello sweetie I'm Maldew. What's your name?" I squatted down to let level with the little boy. "Telik" He whispered shying away. "Telik, do you know what today is?" I asked softly as I allowed myself to sit on the floor softly. "No." He said shaking his head. "Today you got adopted; do you know what that means?" I asked softly. "I'm going to have a momma and a papa." He said as his eye got brighter and widened. "Well sort of. You'll have two papa's Telik. Me and my partner Nigel signed the papers today. Do you understand?" I whispered softly. "Two papas? You papa?" He whispered tilting his head softly. "Yes I'll be one of your papa's. We'll make sure you never have to come back here ever again. You'll live with us. You'll have your own room and everything. Is that ok with you?" I asked softly holding out my hand. "If you papa, you act like a momma." He whispered as he took my hand softly. "I guess I do sometimes." I blushed lightly closing my hand around his little one. "Telik do you mind if I pick you up?" I whispered. He shook his head and held out his arms to me. I slowly picked him up, he weighted more to nothing. "Papa?" He muttered into my neck. "Yes sweetie?" I said softly stroking his hair. "When do I get to go home?" He muttered as he yawned against my shoulder. "Once all the papers have been dealt with, you'll come home." I said hugging him lightly, as he closed his little eyes. "He's cute I admit but will they get along is another thing." Nigel muttered coming up beside me and touched the little boy's hair softly before kissing my cheek. "I'm sure they'll get along fine. I hope." I whispered as the door opened. "I'm sure you two will make wonderful parents, after all your countries." The woman said as she softly took Telik from me to bring him to the sleeping quarters. "I'll be happy to take him home with me." I whispered leaning again Nigel softly

Two days later we were heading to London, England to the next world meeting. "God I hate this. The constant traveling is going to give me a hernia." I hissed as me and Nigel walked though "The Gate". "Look at it this way we won't have another meeting for two months after this one." Nigel smiled wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "I guess but I'm still nerviest about adoption Telik." I muttered as we entered England. We headed towards the meeting place; it was in the center of town. It was 5 long blocks from where the gate ended. We got there with a half an hour to spare though a few countries were already there. Germany was sitting with a sleeping Italy, while England was drinking tea with a quite Japan. America was eating quietly for once while Spain tried to get Romano to talk to him. "Good morning." I whispered softly as I sat down in my normal seat. "Good morning Madagascar." Germany said looking up from moving Italy from his shoulder as he started to drool a little on the poor man. "Pasta." The small Italian muttered in his sleep happily and blissfully unaware of what was going on around him. "He hasn't changed much has he?" I smiled softly as Nigel plopped down next to me stealing Cameroon's seat. "Nein he's ether dreaming about pasta or eating it." Germany shook his head softly. "Ve Germany what time is it?" Italy whined softly opening one eye to look up at him. "You have a few more minutes go back to sleep ja." Germany muttered patting the smallers head softly. "Is everything getting better?" I asked softly as Nigel slid his hand along my thigh. "Ja it's getting better though Romano isn't much help for anything." He sighed resting his head on his hand softly. "Things will get better as long as you keep doing the things you feel that are right." I muttered and slapped Nigel's hand away. "Non!" I growled pushing his hand away. "Bonjour petit agneau." France said as he walked past me, lightly touching my shoulders. "Se taire!" I snarled under my breath. "Avez-vous sortir du lit du mauvais côté?" He cooed as he sat next to England. "Really France shut up before I stab you in the throat." I snarled standing up angrily. "Ohohohon, you definitely got out of bed on the wrong side." He cooed laughing. "Nigel can I borrow Benny for a second." I turned slowly towards my partner. He flinched, pulling the machete off his belt and took it out of its holder. "Be careful with him." He muttered softly. I smiled and held it tightly in my hands as I walked around the table towards France. "Mon dieu!" He cried jumping out of his seat. "You've pissed the wrong person off right now. I've hardly slept in the past 2 days, while wondering if the papers are going to go though. You, you, you have to be an ass the minute you walk in here because of that one day you think you can hold it over my head because of it! Your damn wrong, I'm not a little kid anymore Père." I smiled pointing the machete at him. "Now Mad, Mad, Madagascar I'm sure we can talk this over as reasonable adults for once after all we are family are we not?" He backed away from me slowly. "You're as good as dead if your family." I snarled pressing the machete to his arm lightly, slowly sliding it down his arm making a light cut. He yelped once I finished, then walked back to my seat and handed Benny back to Nigel. "Bloody hell frog! Don't bleed on my floors!" England yelled pushing the Frenchman out of the room. "Feel better?" Nigel asked softly as he wiped Benny off. "No not really I wish I could have done more to him." I whined softly resting my head on my arms. "Madagascar you can be one scary person when angered." Italy whispered, now that he was awake. "I guess, but that what happens when you live with him for over a good 400 years or so. I'll never forgive him for what he put me though." I muttered nodding softly against my arms. "Big brother wasn't nice to you?" He whispered poking at Germany's shoulder. "He treated me like everyone treats Canada." I muttered shaking my head. "Who?" He looked at me confused. "Canada! My little brother, from North America!" I snarled pointing at him angrily. "He looks like America." Italy whispered softly. "Not he doesn't!" I sighed slamming my head on the table.

The meeting started off like it normally does with America taking over everything and trying to make us agree to the stupidest things ever. "Why not do replanting." I muttered softly as we got on to the topic of global warming. "I didn't hear you Madagascar." Germany said looking at me as he tried to get some control back in the room. "Replanting." I said slightly louder, looking at him. "That could take forever…" "Maybe but look at the countries, we're losing a very high natural resource the way people are cutting trees down faster than they can grow back. Back in Madagascar we've set aside old fields we no longer used to try re-growing the jungles of my country in hopes to keeping our animals from the brink." I said resting my head softly in my hand. "I agree with Madagascar, about replanting it may take a longer time but in the end it will surely pay off in the end." Japan softly spoke up nodding softly. "Hiya how many fields have you set aside to do this Madagascar aru?" China asked. "So far from territory to territory we have managed to make a total of 10 large fields. The fields maybe older than what is good for trees but they seem to be growing well. We plan on introducing more wild plants into the area to make it more realistic jungle like it used to be." I said crossing my legs softly under the table. "Ve what about the majority of Africa, it's almost all desert now." Italy said tilting his head softly. "Yes that is sadly true about my wonderful homeland, but if we try to fight it I'm sure we can slowly push the Sahara Desert back to the size it originally was." I said looking down towards my eldest brother. Egypt's eyes flickered up and looked at me before he spoke. "It could take 100 years or more to push the Sahara back to the way it was. We've let it go so much, while destroying more and more trees without thinking about what we're doing to our wildlife." He said softly, as he pushed Turkey away from a sleeping Greece. "But do you think we can shrink it to its old size?" I asked. "No I don't think we could get it like it was but we can try to make it smaller before it takes out anymore of our Savannah, and grasslands." Egypt said nodding softly. "Well that's better than nothing." I muttered tilting my head back trying to think of something else that could help. "What about our river ways?" Nigel chimed in. "We need to stop polluting them the way we are." I muttered crossing my arms. "Yes well what can we really do to help stop it from keep happening?" He said leaning back in his chair. "Shut down the factories doing it and clean up their mess, then rework their waste and see what we could use it for. Not all the waste that comes out of factories is dangerous, some can even be re-used." I said thinking a little about it. Everyone was looking at me in wonder. "What? Is there something on my face?" I blushed brightly. "No! It's been forever since someone actually came up with a reasonable plan to do something to help the world." Germany said speaking for everyone. "Well I just thought it be obvious to think of something like this because we're dealing with natural, and un-natural beings here." I muttered rubbing the back of my neck softly. "Ve, what about the animals that have already been affected by the waters?" Italy asked looking at me with a smile. "Depending on where you wish to talk about, some animals wouldn't be good to catch anymore if the water chemical rate is high with really dangerous chemicals." I said tilting my head side to side. "Testing is the safest thing to do first when it comes to water, test and test again to make sure nothing new has been found. Cleaning rivers is harder because it does it on its own most times but even the fastest river can't get rid of all the chemicals that are poured into it." I said tapping my pen lightly on my notebook. "What about open waters like with America's oil spill damage?" Mexico said crossing his arms and glared lightly at the American country. "Oil spills are harder to pick up, by far. The only thing you can really do is really burn the top oil. That may not be a good idea to you but still it will take too much time and money that America doesn't have to filter out the salt, water and other chemicals that doesn't make up oil if he was to try to pick it up." I said, leaning back lightly in my chair. "I have a question, da?" Russia spoke up softly. "Yes Russia?" Germany said nodding towards the older country. "Why hadn't comrade Madagascar said these things before hand?" He asked tilting his head slightly sideways. "Because no one listens to me. I've tried speaking up on many accounts and I never manage to get a word in peace wise. I've written down everything I've thought of to help solve problems since I've entered the World Conference. All my plans are written in all three of my languages." I sighed pulling out the two other notebooks. Everyone just stared at me bewildered. "Madagascar, how many plans is that?" Germany questioned watching me flip through one of the notebooks. "More than enough. I've planned everything to work around other countries to a T. I've had plans even before I came here. I've been reading all the notes Australia took and worked out the kinks though pure thought." I said crossing my arms angrily. "Er what about the plan for um recycling eh?" Canada softly spoke up. "Depends on what you're recycling. Water bottles are plastic and paper products, while glass is and sand product, made by heating and compressing it. I say if you stopped having so many factories making something that makes more chemically dangerous stuff and turned them into a recycling factory it would save you an average of $100,000 thousand for every 150,000 thousand tons of recyclables that are really recycled." I muttered flipping my notebook to the page on recycling. "Madagascar what do you think about extinction rates?" Japan said softly. "It shouldn't be this bad. Sure I understand natural causes cause things to happen, but the way people in the past 100 or so years have been expanding, is gone slightly out of hand." I muttered shaking my head. By the time the meeting ended it actually seemed like we finally figured out something more than listening to people argue about stupid stuff.

"Ve, Madagascar is really smart about meeting stuff." Italy said walking up next to me as I was packing to leave. "Yes well someone has to be or our world is going to collapse in on us , if we don't do something now." I muttered shaking my head softly. "You did a lot of good though. I mean you hit so many really good points in the world today I doubt anyone would have really thought about it." He said rocking on his heels as Germany finished packing his stuff. "Are you going to eat or are you going straight home?" I asked looking pasted Italy lightly before focusing back on him. "Ve we're going back to Germany, Doitsu promised me he would take me to a nice restaurant if I didn't act up during the meeting today." Italy said happily. "Italy are you ready to go?" Germany said softly coming up behind the smaller male. "Ve, I'm ready I can't wait to go home England always make me feel sick." Italy muttered taking Germany's hand softly. "Have fun, K?" I said as they walked out of the meeting room to head home. "Finally alone." Nigel muttered coming up behind me and grabbed my ass. I yelped and lurched forward only for him to turn me around and kiss me. "You're more insightful than people think mon amour." He cooed picking me up lightly and set me on the edge of the table. "Picking up French now, oui?" I said tugging on his tie lightly. "Non. I just picked a little up from you. I believe if I said it right, mon amour means my love yes?" He said taking of his tie once I undid it. "Yes that's right. Mon amour apprendre à faire à parler français." I giggled pressing my nose softly into the curve of his neck. "And that means?" He muttered looking down at me in confusion. "I said my love has learned how to speak French." "Glad you approve after what went on this morning with France." "French is a very sexy language if spoken correctly. Though France is a complete idiot. He makes his country look like all his people do is have sex all day." I said sighing softly. "I think we should head home don't you?" He muttered kissing the curve of my neck softly. "If you wish it." I moaned softly. He tugged his tie back on reluctantly, and straightened his crumpled shirt.


	6. Adopting Telik

We both were nerviest for the phone call that would change our lives forever. Sitting in the parlor we waited. It had been over two weeks since we went to the adoption agency. Nigel told me about the little girl, a little more. "She's such a little cutie, she was found by the police after the earthquake that hit. She lost her parents in it sadly." He shook his head softly as he pulled me closer to his side. "She must be so scared to not know what to do. What about her family's relatives like grandparents or aunts and uncles?" I whispered softly as I curled into his side. "Her parents were only children and their parents were all dead sadly." He sighed kissing my head. "She must be sad not having anyone in this world to hold her anymore." I whined softly. "She'll have us as soon as we go to Australia." He said hugging me tightly. Just as he hugged me the phone rang. I leaned back and grabbed the phone lightly. "Hello?" I whispered softly against the mouth piece. "Hello is this Maldew Hender speaking?" The woman on the other end asked softly. "This is." I said softly smiling brightly as Nigel leaned over me to hear the woman. "We have good news young man the papers referring Telik have gone though you can come pick him up today if you like." She said sounding happy for me. "Thank you so much we'll be there to pick him up as soon as possible." I said hanging the phone up. "Well?" He said taking my hands. "Get the keys to the car Nigel we can go pick him up." I said pulling him up as I stood. "Finally." He muttered wrapping his arms around my waist happily. As we hurried to go pick him up my phone rang again. "Hello?" I said into the phone. "Hallo Madagascar, its Germany. Italy asked me to call you and invite you over to the party he is throwing." Germany muttered the last part reluctantly. "Um we'll think about it I have to go I'm sorry I'll give you a call later and tell you. Sorry bye." I said hurriedly as hung up. I hurried to get into the car as Nigel started it. We drove to the agency in a hurry, our hearts pounding a mile a minute. As we entered the building my heart went into overdrive, dragging poor Nigel behind me as we hurried down to the office of the woman that had helped us adopt little Telik. I panted softly as I knocked on the softly. "Come in." the young woman said softly. I opened the door happily pulling Nigel in with me. She smiled greeting us warmly. "I'm glad you came. Shall we go get him?" She said standing up from behind her desk. We walked down the hall a ways till we got to the room we first met the little boy. Several little kids were playing in the room happily. "Wait here please we'll bring him out to you." She said walking into the room quietly. I was bouncing lightly on my heels as Nigel wrapped his arm around my waist. They brought him out, carrying the little bit of his things. He smiled as brightly as he could, suddenly realizing who we were. "Papa!" He cried latching himself on to my leg. I smiled as I picked him up off the floor happily. "Hello Telik how are you sweetie." I cooed softly as he giggled happily to be with the people who were to be his parents. "Hello kido. You remember me don't you?" Nigel whined softly against my other shoulder lightly. "Other papa." Telik giggled holding his hand out to Nigel. "Call me daddy or something kido, other papa an't going to fly." Nigel said taking him lightly.

We got a car seat from the adoption agency because we couldn't find the right size for a three year old. We were shown how to set it up in the car and how to do the straps. We set him inside and drove home, well not right home, we went and bought him clothes and blankets he liked for his bed. Once we got home I called Germany to make up for earlier as Nigel took Telik to his new room. "Hallo?" His voice sounded rough from the other end. "Hello Germany, its Madagascar. I'm sorry I hung up with you I had to run." I said softly. "Ja its fine glad you got back to me though. Have you thought about it?" He hummed the last part softly. "Yes we'll be coming all three of us. I need to get in touch with England though first. When is this party?" I said softly crossing my legs as it sat down. "Three of you? It's this Saturday at 1." He said. "Good we'll be there I promise. Tell Italy I said hello me okay good bye Germany see you Saturday then." I hummed as I hung the phone up softly. Telik came running down the stairs and tackled my legs softly. "Papa, papa my rooms all done." He yelled happily as he climbed onto the couch. "That's good. Are you hungry?" I said softly running my hand softly though his hair as he hugged my side. "Ya, I don't have to eat oatmeal do I?" He muttered popping his thumb into his mouth. "You can have anything you want sweetie." I cooed softly standing up taking his other hand softly. He jumped off the couch and happily followed me to the kitchen. "What would you like hun?" I asked as I opened the frig. "Pizza?" He asked softly watching me. "Ok we can have pizza." I smiled taking out a veggie one for myself and a meat lovers one for Nigel and Telik. I popped them into the oven and turned them on to cook. "So while their cooking guess what we're going to do." I said picking him up. "What we doing?" He asked touching my cheek lightly as I picked him up. "You little man are taking a nice warm bath in our huge tub." I said tickling him with one hand. I carried him to the bathroom were the large garden tub sat taking up half of the whole room. He stared bewildered at the size of the tub. "Papa papa it's huge!" He cried clapping his hands as I plugged the tub up and started the water. "Come here let me get you out of those dirty clothes." I beckoned him to my lap. He stood still as I stripped him of his clothes. "Papa are you going to take a bath too?" He asked looking up at me as I reached for the soap for the bath. "Yes but let's get the bath ready non?" "What's non mean?" He asked softly as he watched me pour in some bubble bath stuff Nigel got me when we got married. "Non is French for no." I said smiling as I turned the water off. Picking him up softly and set him lightly in the bath. I took up a cup and filled it with water before softly pouring it over his head getting him drenched. "Hold still a little bit and I'll be done ok?" I cooed softly as I poured more water over his head. He giggled and wiggled trying to play with the bubbles. I smiled and shook my head as I went and got the child shampoo for him. We got it because it was tear free and it smelt good to us. I poured a little in my hand and ran my fingers though his hair and lightly scrubbed to clean out his hair. "Can you stand up for papa?" I asked softly washing my hands off. He nodded and stood up. I smiled and put my hand over his eyes as I poured water over his head washing the soap out of his hair. I smiled once I finished cleaning him up and slowly took him out of the bath. The water was a dirty color, which made me shake my head in disgust. I wrapped him in the fluffiest of the towels then dried him off before picking him up and carried him off to his room to get him some clean clothes. I sat there dressing him softly in a pale green shirt and brown pants. He was the cutest darn thing I've ever seen once he was all clean.

"Let's go eat it should be done cooking now." I sad taking his hand and lead him down stairs to the kitchen. I pulled the pizzas out of the oven and cut them into 6 pieces and got him a cup of milk. I fanned his piece before giving it to him cut up in smaller pieces. He smiled happily taking a piece and shoving it into his mouth. He yawned once he finished his first piece of pizza. I smiled and picked him up and carried him to his room to go to bed. It had gotten late without even realizing it. I changed him into night clothes and pulled his blankets up over his little body. I softly kissed his forehead just as Nigel wrapped his arms around my waist. "You sure you're not a woman in disguise?" He teased as we walked out of the room back down stairs. "Maybe it's the fact that I'm gay I'm femalish." I muttered leaning against his shoulder as we went back to eating our pizza. He smiled taking my hand in his for the first time that night. "I love you no matter how you act." He said kissing me softly. "Glad to hear that. By the way Germany called earlier about a party at Italy's we're going to it." I said as I took a bite out of my pizza. "That fine with me but what about Telik we just started to become a family?" He asked watching me lick my fingers softly. "He'll be coming with us which reminds me I need to call England." I said hopping of my chair to go call England. I sat punching in his numbers as Nigel came in and sat beside me kissing my neck hungrily. "Ello?" England's voice muttered sleepily into the phone. "Sorry to call you so late England its Madagascar I have a question about "The Gate"." I said softly. "Ya something wrong with it?" He yawned on the other end. " No, me and Nigel just adopted a little boy and we got invited to the party at Italy's and we wanted to use "The Gate" to go there I wanted to know if it would be safe for him to go through with us." I said pushing Nigel face away from my neck. "He should be fine as long as you keep a hold of him. Congrats on the adoption." He yawned once again. "Thank you, I'll let you go back to sleep. Good night England, sleep well." I said hanging up the phone. I sighed once I hung up Nigel attack my neck pushing me into the couch. "I'm going to miss doing you anywhere I want too." He groaned kissing down my neck. "Nigel please don't, not here!" I whined pushing against his chest. He smiled and picked me carrying me off to our bedroom. He bent me in every direction he could, to pound mercifully into my small body. I shivered once he finished, pulling out to collapse onto the bed spent. "God that was nice." He muttered kissing my shoulder as I slid to the bed. "God what did I wake up that night?" I groaned trying to roll over. "Are you going to be ok?" He said pulling me to himself. "Yes I'll be fine just give me time to recoup ok." I yawned, curling up against him.


End file.
